


It's Not My Birthday

by Furious_Winter



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Winter/pseuds/Furious_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Kieren's seventeenth birthday, and Rick tries to convince him to go to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk and I kind of feel like drabbles should be under a thousand words (is there a drabble standard?), but whatever. I needed to write this- as in, I felt a compulsive need to write something that made me happy. So, I hope this makes someone else happy, even if only for a fraction of second. Those fractions add up at the end of a life, you know. ;)

Kieren gently stirred, muttering some complaint as he tried to will away the nagging hand on his shoulder and return to the now fleeting dream he’d been enjoying. The shaking of his shoulder continued, and when his eyes fluttered open they fell on the stark blue eyes of his best mate who was crouched by the side of his bed, his face half hidden but with an unmistakable smile betrayed by the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Kieren grinned, his dream practically having come true. 

“Happy birthday, bedhead. Time to get up.” Rick teased as he stood, looking down at Kieren adoringly. 

Kieren rolled his tired eyes. “It’s not my birthday until Tuesday.”

“Fine. Then get the fuck up, bedhead.” He chided. 

Sitting forward and rubbing at his face, he noticed by the light coming his window that it was still early. “What time is it?”

“Just after eight.” Rick responded cheerfully.

“Christ, Rick. It’s Saturday.” He knew that Rick was an early riser, but to come and wake him like this on the weekend was something like heresy. After all, most reclusive, antisocial, repressed, angsty, self-loathing, _normal_ teenagers like himself enjoyed sleeping in whenever possible. “Couldn’t you wait ‘til, I dunno, noon to get me up?”

“Hmm.” Rick seemed unconvinced as he pointed to Kieren’s crotch. “Well, _some_ part of yer is up already.”

Briefly, Kieren panicked as he hurriedly bunched the sheet over his lap in order to better conceal his morning wood. “Dick.” he mumbled. 

“Yes, that’d be your dick.” Rick observed with a tone of condescending sincerity. “And if your dick’s awake, yer might as well be too. You’re not doin’ it any good asleep.” 

Kieren shrugged. “Being awake doesn’t do it much good either.” 

Walking over to the portrait of him that Kieren had recently painted, Rick offered, “Who knows? Maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Kieren took advantage of Rick’s back being turned by jumping out of bed and quickly crossing to his closet, his embarrassment having already mostly killed his boner. 

“Do I really look this handsome?” Rick asked, looking over his shoulder at Kieren with a devilish grin. Kieren shied away from his gaze, not willing to reply as he squeezed into a pair of skinny jeans. “There’s a party at Vicky’s tonight.”

“Oh. Right.” He couldn’t be troubled to sound enthused. “Your girlfriend.”

Rick haughtily answered, “She’s not me girlfriend.” 

_“Really?_ You should try telling her that. See how it goes.” He sighed as he pulled a faded Iron Maiden t-shirt over his head. 

“Hey, it’s not me fault if she thinks so. Just because we snog every once in a while.” Again, Kieren didn’t respond. The moment of silence encroached upon awkwardness before Rick continued, “Anyway, yer should come. I’ve been excited about it all morning, and I was bored, so I figgered I’d come bother yer.”

“Mission accomplished.” Kieren smiled weakly at Rick. If he must be bothered by anyone, he preferred Rick above all others. 

Rick appeared genuinely hopeful. “Is that a ‘yes?’ Yer’ll come?”

Kieren gave him a skeptical look. 

“Come on, mate! There’ll be girls, drinks, music…” Rick took a few steps towards him and began to _unce-unce-unce-unce_ as he adopted a goofy smile and began to dance. 

Shaking his head and trying not to grin, Kieren eventually laughed at his idiotic best mate. “Whatever. Just don’t ask me to dance.”

“What? Yer serious, Ren?” Rick looked almost offended. “Yer wouldn’t dance with me?” He resumed his _unce-ing_ and turned around, playfully sticking out his arse and backing up on Kieren, gyrating his buttocks against him. 

Kieren laughed harder. “Fucking stop it, Rick!” He stepped back towards his bed, but Rick kept on him, giggling, until Kieren fell back on his bed and Rick practically sat on his lap, rubbing his incredibly firm, fleshy butt against him the whole while. Kieren could feel the blood rushing back to his cock, and shoved Rick off of him before suffering another humiliating moment. 

“Come on, mate.” Rick turned around, offering him a hand. “Yer mum’s got breakfast ready.”

While they ate, Kieren endured his mother’s conversation with Rick about how her little boy was almost seventeen and just a year away from being a man. Rick poked fun at him the whole while, making little comments about how adorable it was that he was such a “momma’s boy” as the Americans put it. When they’d finished eating, they headed off to the woods like they so often did. 

Rick looked over at him as they plodded through the trees. “So you’re definitely coming to the party, right? I think yer’ll have a good time.” 

Kieren certainly wasn’t looking forward to an evening of standing in a corner while Rick danced and snogged with Vicky. “I guess.” He shrugged. 

“Yer _guess?”_ Rick nudged him. “Who knows? Yer could finally make it with a girl tonight!”

“Make it?” Kieren scoffed, humored. “I’ve never even _kissed_ anyone.”

“Right?” Rick laughed perhaps a bit too hard. “But girls at parties, they’re just beggin’ fer a good snog.” 

He silenced a groan. 

“It don’t even matter that yer aren’t popular.” Rick was doing his best to encourage him. “They get a few drinks in ‘em and they’ll be fallin’ all over yer!”

Kieren didn’t find the thought to be comforting. “Maybe.” Even if it was true, which it wasn’t, it didn’t matter. Every girl in the world could line up to kiss him and he’d trade them all for the guy walking next to him.

Rick kept on it. “Amy Dyer’s gonna be there. She seems your type.”

He’d never heard of her before. “Who’s she?”

“Goes to Girls’ Grammar. Vicky knows her. A bit of an oddball, like you.”

 _Oddball?_ Kieren made a conscious effort to take that as a compliment. “I dunno, Rick. If my parents find out I went to a party, they’d ground me. And with my birthday coming up…”

“What do yer want fer your birthday, anyway?” Rick asked, fluidly changing the subject.

Kieren knew that Rick’s question wasn’t prying; he was genuinely curious. Bill hated Kieren, and would never even begin to consider giving Rick money to buy him a present. “I dunno. Nothing?” The answer seemed appropriate.

“Liar.” Rick laughed. “Really. If yer could have anything, what would it be?”

“Fuck if I know.” Kieren wondered, _Anything at all from you?_ “I guess a kiss would be nice.”

Rick gestured excitedly. “Then come to the party! I’m sure _someone_ wants to kiss yer.”

The comment stung. 

“Yeah,” Kieren agreed, “maybe Chris will be there.” 

_“WHAT?”_ Rick stumbled and guffawed.

Kieren was unamused, and he nodded. “I think he likes me.”

“Chris Lawrence?” Rick asked, flabbergasted. _“The poof?”_

Kieren held his composure with solidarity. 

“Yer’d kiss _him?”_ He looked almost disappointed, and Kieren wasn’t quite sure why. Rick took several deep, confounded breaths before he spoke again. “But he’s a guy, Ren.”

“And?” Kieren challenged. 

Whatever the expression was that Rick wore as his eyes aimlessly searched the ground, Kieren had never seen it before. It was a mixture of confusion, revelation and perhaps even sadness. Just as he began to doubt himself for so boldly telling his friend that he’d be willing to kiss another guy, Rick looked up, stepped forward, grasped Kieren's head and kissed him. It was brief, but still long enough for Kieren, despite having never done so before with anyone to whom he wasn’t related, to return the kiss. And as Rick pulled back, staring into Kieren’s eyes with something akin to shock at what he’d just done, Kieren smiled. 

Rick finally released him and, blinking, seemed to gather himself. “Just, yer know, just in case Chris doesn’t show up tonight.” He brusquely straightened his jacket as if that might somehow make what had just happened the least bit less gay. “Happy birthday.” 

“It’s not my birthday.” Kieren reminded him. 

With that, Rick turned and began walking off in the direction of the cave. Kieren could only stand there, speechless, grinning like an idiot. Rick had just fucking _kissed him,_ and he felt on top of the world as he watched his best mate trotting off through the fells. 

After a few more paces Rick turned around, holding out his arms and smirking while he shouted, “The fuck yer waitin’ fer?! Come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before. This is a first for me. I've never sat down, written something, and then posted it. I'm sorry! *bites fist* BUT I'M NOT SORRY.


End file.
